


Center Stage

by EmeraldBitch



Series: sub!Jasper brings all the gems in the yard [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, PWP, Theater AU, good ol smol nerd and glorious tol dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBitch/pseuds/EmeraldBitch
Summary: "In accordance with desire", Peridot and Jasper go off the script.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love this pairing's dynamics and i love girls fucking Jasper so yeah

Of all the roles that she have played as a thespian, Jasper have to admit that being their technical director's sub is the most gratifying. Jasper watched as the five-foot, two _and a half_ (as drilled to her by the said T.D) techie by day transformed to a taller-than-average domme at night—or afternoon... or morning… anytime they planned and actualized their scenes really.

Life as a technical director can be really hectic and stressful. Trusty, soft-soled, and most importantly, flat rubber shoes assured Peridot that she can survive long hours of setting up, running around, lifting up stuff in the local theater for the coming plays but nothing beats a good ol’ knee-high, four-inch, leather-bound boots for a good one-on-one session. It was a good thing that the troop and the tech were on a break. Good thing for Peridot’s back and feet. Certainly good thing for Jasper’s… fantasy.

Jasper watched as Peridot strutted towards her in the dark, barely covered in her leather suit that resembled her favored one-piece swimsuit. It almost have a green sheen on it and was probably high-quality seeing that Peridot was in it. Always valued quality, Peridot does. It assured her long-termed user satisfaction; be it in tech instruments or creatively-fuck-your-girlfriend equipments. The thespian leered as Peridot’s ample breast bounced in their leather cups and her thick thighs shook in her every leather-booted steps. Jasper would have appreciated a sexy simper or a playful snarl or even a shy smile from the eternal don’t-talk-to-me-you-peon face of her girlfriend, especially now that she suited downup for it. Then again, that what’s makes her Peridot... Peridot.

Now literally naked on the stage that usually makes her feel naked in front of hundreds of pairs of watchful eyes, Jasper kneeled according to their previously discussed position. Laid in front of her are the equipment carefully chosen by the looming body in front of her. Despite her demeaning position, Jasper smirked at the scowling technical director and enunciated, “Oh, sorry! Did I messed up with your mic again? I don’t need it anyway… I have a _very loud_ voice.”

If possible, Peridot’s scowled became deeper as she muttered, “I’ll show you loud,” under her breath. With a surprising grace that she have once in her heels, Peridot bent down to grab her equipment, unwittingly displaying her behind to the appreciative actress. Meticulously, she fastened Jasper’s respective ankles and wrists together with the double leather cuffs, allotting space to allow blood flow. Next, she secured the spreader bar between Jasper’s legs, checking again and again the buckles on the actress’ thick thighs. Finally, she straightened to her full enhanced height in front of Jasper, pulling her matching elbow-length leather gloves that were hanging from her neck.

Jasper gulped. Her heart beating erratically with anticipation

Small fingers that tinkered around the numerous plugs and buttons in the control room slowly disappeared under the leather tips. Blistered palms from handling the ever-breaking stage lights soon followed. Next were the thin carpal-tunneled wrist. And finally, up across her soft yet surprisingly firm forearms. Leather-clad fingers intertwined to fix the fit of the gloves. Peridot sighed softly while breath froze inside Jasper’s lungs: Gone was Jasper’s caffeine-bleeding techie girlfriend.

A gasp escaped Jasper as harsh leather gripped her jaw. Peridot smirked down the tethered actress.

_“Let’s play.”_

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is hot off the press and not proofread. thanks in advance for pointing out mistakes im tired  
> will update in the near future but comments always make me post faster ;)


End file.
